Princess Alma
Alma is the Princess of Celigena and is visiting Japan with her girl Salina . Both of them are from the airport from the dust, because the assumption is that Alma was in danger. For this reason they hired Ryo as a bodyguard. Alma meets with Ryo and Kaori, but she exchanges''"safety"'' before Ryo Salina with the roles. Before traveling back into their own country, they would like to take home fond memories of Japan.Alma lives in Salina with Ryo and Kaori. Surely it does not take long to Ryo tries to get closer to Alma. But it does not work so easily, Salina care of her like a princess " watchdog "on. Another thing is Alma's extraordinary aura that prevents men her get too close. As Ryo is also his own body feels when he touches Alma it resembles a huge shock. Her aura has magical powers because it comes from the royal blood (according to Salina). Alma is a very warm person and does not condemn people prematurely. After Kaori is found out that Alma is the real princess, she wants to show her Ryo's true character. But Alma can Kaoris and Salinas did not understand fear. Her he has always behaved exemplary and risked his life for them, as foreigners have tried to kidnap Alma. Otherwise she is completely enchanted by Ryo, not every man will do so for them. So they responded to the warnings by Kaori stubborn and Salina. When Alma once switched on stubborn is no remedy against it. Over time Ryo conjecture stronger Alma was a man, because she resists his macho power always. Alma felt that Ryo turns away from her and she can not bear the thought of as real. Ryo Alma actually holds for a man desperate and ashamed she runs away and does not dare to look into the eyes Ryo. Salina suspected that Alma has forgiven her heart to Ryo. When the misunderstanding is eliminated from the world, Alma is a sigh of relief. But the fact that she is the princess in reality, she tells him not so much she wants to. Alma and Salina have grown up together and are more like sisters. She would never let you down Salina and is very compassionate. In her country, the whole nation is on their side. The compassion is also their greatest weakness and its enemies have an easy time. In case of imminent danger Alma and Salina had a deal - Alma should immediately return to Celigena. 'background information 'Celigena is a small principality in the Middle East.In their country, it is customary to make the world a courtesy call before they ruled their country. ''No one in Japan, their appearance and age is known only to me her girls came (mean => as an accompaniment) Salina to Japan. ''A bracelet in which the coat of arms of the royal family is engraved, is their only distinguishing feature. ''When Alma takes over the government, and this will follow soon, she has to leave her country never get the chance.'' Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Females